Apollo the Truthful
by medolia1
Summary: When Hecate accidentally hit Apollo with a potion something happens to him. Will he be able to keep it a secret or will the Truth get the better of him. Warning- there will be a lot of singing. I don't own any songs or Characters except a few! ON HIATUS! PM me if you want to know why.
1. Chapter 1

_Table __of_ _Contents_

The Muses

Arguments

Magic Mishap

Bella

The New Girl

Girl Problems

Cousins

Spell- Ology

Cheer squad

Shopping

Bespell

The Letter

Epilogue

_**So here are the Chapters. Was any one waiting for this. No, ok. **_

_**Warning- there will be a lot of singing and I own none of the songs!**_


	2. The 9 Muses

Apollo the Truthful

Chapter 1: _The Muses_

_Apollo _

"Are we there yet" Apollo asked excitedly. At the moment Apollo was with his twin sister Artemis, in her chariot, heading towards the 9 Muses concert. They were the new rising stars and a lot of people want to see their concert.

"Ya, actually where here" Artemis responded as she swooped her chariot. She was right, there was a huge stage with the curtains closed. When they landed the twins walked over to their friends, Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, Hades, Dionysus, Cassandra, Asalie, Hecate, Khione, Hercules, Acteon, and Hestia. They look as excited as Apollo felt!

They all walked to their front row seats as the curtains rose. There stood 9 girls with microphones in hand.

(Left to right)

First there was Thalia, Muse of Comedy. She wore a permanent smirk on her face, her jet-back hair in a pony-tail, and a ridiculous chiton that made you snicker at the sight of it.

Then there was Calliope, muse of epic poetry. She had Strawberry blond hair, shoulder-length, and grey eyes.

Melpomene, the muse of tragedy had dark hair, long bangs that make it hard to see her face, and a somber expression, like she had seen everyone in this room die.

Urania, the muse of astronomy had spiky, frizzy red hair that looks like she doesn't really take care of it and, big, clear blue eyes of a genius but that also made her look a bit crazy.

Euterpe, muse of song had a happy expression, her pink hair tied back in two braids and, light blue eyes.

Polyhymnia, muse of hymns had mousy brown hair that's cut like a boy's and, green eyes

Erato, muse of lyric poetry had kind face, light hazel eyes and black hair with a bluish tinge.

Clio, muse of history had a serious expression, with dark eyes and hair

Terpsichore, muse of dance had a perfect body, graceful movements, attentive dark green eyes and long orange hair.

They were all wearing their own style of chitons, but the color were the same: silver and gold!

Then there voices came alive:

**_Erato: I'm breakin' down_**  
**_Gonna start from scratch_**  
**_Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_**

**_Melpomene: My lips are saying goodbye_**  
**_My eyes are finally dry_**

**_Polyhymnia: I'm not the way that I used to be_**  
**_I took the record off repeat_**

**_Clio: It killed me but I survived_**  
**_And now I'm coming alive_**

**_All: I'll never be that girl again_**  
**_No oh oh x2_**

**_Urania: My innocence is wearin' thin_**  
**_But my heart is growing strong_**  
**_So call me, call me, call me_**

**_All: Miss movin' on_**  
**_Oh oh oh x2_**

**_Calliope: I broke the glass surrounded me (surrounded me)_**  
**_I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_**  
**_I was such a good girl_**  
**_So fragile but no more_**

**_Thalia: I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)_**  
**_My whole world was electrified (electrified)_**  
**_Now I'm no longer afraid_**  
**_It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_**

**_All: I'll never be that girl again_**  
**_No oh oh_**

**_Urania: My innocence is wearin' thin_**  
**_But my heart is growing strong_**  
**_So call me, call me, call me_**

**_Miss movin' on_**

**_Euterpe:Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)_**  
**_I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)_**  
**_Is gonna be enough_**

**_Euterpe: I'll never be that girl again_**  
**_No oh oh_**

**_All: My innocence is wearin' thin_**  
**_But my heart is growing strong_**  
**_So call me, call me, call me_**  
**_Miss movin' on_**  
**_Oh oh oh_**  
**_Miss movin' on_**

**_Euterpe: (On and on and on and on and on)_**

**_[x4:]_**  
**_All: Miss movin' on_**  
**_Oh oh oh_**

**_Euterpe: Yeah, I'm movin' on_**

Everyone clapped when they finished. They looked around and the lead singer, Euterpe looked in eye. She gestured that she wanted to see him later and he nodded. But he wasn't the only one who noticed….

_**Song**__**belongs**__**to**__**: **__**Fifth**__**Harmony**_

_**Muses**__**belong**__**to**__**: **__**Kaloobia**_

_**Goddess**__**Girls**__**belongs**__**to**__**: **__**Joan**__**Holub**__**and**__**Suzanne**__**Williams**__**.**_

_**Shout**__**out**__**to**__**Mermaid**__**GoddessFrost **__**and**__**Kaloobia**__**!**_

_**Cover**__**will**__**come**__**out**__**after**__**3**__**rd**__** chapter and on my deviant art page. See pics of goddess girls characters and my OC's on my deviant art page. My users name is:**_

_**Medolia1**_


	3. Arguements

Chapter 2

Arguments

_Apollo_

As Apollo began to walk backstage, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his sister standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked mad!

"Apollo you can't talk with the muses. You know their weird" said Artemis. She wasn't lying though. Rumor had it that the muses were kind of crazy.

"If we just get to know them…" Apollo began.

"Nothing! No one's going to see them" she yelled.

"Stop being a bad twin" Apollo yelled. Their conversation had turned into a screaming match.

"I wish you were never my twin" she yelled. Apollo felt as though he had been hit by a chariot.

"Apollo I didn't mean it I'm…" she started but, Apollo was already gone. He zipped towards her chariot and brought out his winged sandals that he brought just in case and flew of his eyes blurred.

_**Sorry it was so short. But the next chapter has action. I have a deviant art page if you want to see pics of some of the goddess girl characters and my OC's.**_

_**Deviant art username: medolia1**_

_**Watpad username: medolia100**_

_**Quotev username: medolia1 **_

_**Check them ou**_


	4. Magic Mishap

Apollo the Truthful

Chapter 3: Magic Mishap

_**Hecate**_

"Alright class, remember to bring in your new potion project. It's due Monday" Mrs. Circe said. Hecate was worried because she hadn't even started! All week she had been studying and practicing magic, and she had totally forgotten about it! She was the goddess girl of magic and if she didn't show up with a potion, that would be mega embarrassing!

"So whats your potion" her best friend Hades asked.

"Yours is a bring the dead to life potion isn't it" she asked smugly.

"No. That would mean more souls to file. Mine is a potion that cures any injury or sickness. Oh and you didn't make a potion did you" Hades replied.

"How would you know" Hecate asked cheeky.

"Because you would love a chance to tell me what you wonderful potion is about" he answered.

"Whatever I'm going to make it now" she said with a wave and left to her room.

Her roommate Hestia wasn't there so she started to look in her bag. She found a vial of purple liquid. _Whats this? I never put this in my bag _she thought. Suddenly Apollo came in saying " I need A memory erasing potion pronto"!

"Apollo, I don't have time for this" she said aggravated because he didn't knock.

"Come on please" he whined.

"No" she said and without thinking she threw the potion at his feet. It surrounded him in purple smoke and instead of Apollo there was …

_**Cliffy! Hey if your interested in the Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus series than read my story**__**, The Seven Stones Chronicles book one: Aquatica**__** on Watpad! My username is Medolia. Also I need OCs for my story on Watpad. If you want to make an OC for my Book Aquatica give me this info below in my Pm book here or on Watpad or in the review box on my story on Watpad. Here's the info:**_

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Parents: [Godly and Mortal}_**

**_Status: [Hunter, Satyr, Demigod]_**

**_Crush: {you never know if i might put you with that person}_**

**_Fave Color:_**

**_B Day:_**

**_Weapon of Choice:_**

**_fave food or what your Ambrosia tastes like:_**

**_Greek or Roman_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Enemy's:_**

**_BFFs:_**

**_Past:_**

**_Anything else I need to know:_**

**_Thank you_**

**_Medolia out!_**


	5. Bella

Chapter 4

Bella

_Hecate POV_

Hecate stared in horror at what she just did.

"What did you do to me" Apollo asked. He wasn't horrified because he couldn't see himself.

"Here Hecate said handing him a mirror. As soon as he looked in it, his eyes widen.

"_What did you do to me" Apollo _shrieked as he- er, she looked into the mirror. "_You turned me into a freaking girl"_

It was true. Hecate had turned Apollo into a girl. He- er (A\N, okay this is getting confusing. Let's just call Apollo a girl cause that's what he is now!) had long blonde hair that hung down in ringlets, blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin, and a light blue chiton.

"Look, I don't have an antidote for this so, here's what we're going to do. First we are not going to tell anyone about this. So no one's going to know you're a girl. Second, we're going to check you in the front office as a new student and my cousin…. Bella, goddess girl of music! So you stay as Bella, making friends, pretending you don't even know who the Hades is, while I try to make an antidote" Hecate said.

"Ok. Let's go" Apollo said .

I know it's short. Better chappie will come!


End file.
